Cuando hay vino de por medio
by shichiko
Summary: ¿Prusia borracho y Francia con ganas de fiesta? Esto no puede acabar bien... o sí. Francia x Prusia. Lemon.


Un nuevo one-shot de Hetalia~ Pero éste es peculiar, puesto que es como lo que pasó pero no se narró en el fanfic de mi amiga Kaitogirl Cafetería España ^^ os lo recomiendo, está bastante bien escrito y la historia es interesante puesto que no solo te centras en dos personajes.

Francia x Prusia, contiene chico x chico y escenas esplícitas.

* * *

La luz de la noche era la única que iluminaba la estancia. La cafetería se encontraba en silencio, tan sólo estaban ellos tres. Antonio seguía durmiendo en el sofá, murmurando frases ininteligibles mientras abrazaba un peluche de un tomate. Y Gilbert, su víctima… yacía en el suelo intentando escapar torpemente a cuatro patas, pero la borrachera le impedía moverse ágilmente. Francis le agarra de un pie y tira hacia él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Nng…Francis, no…por qué no a Toño…- gruñía el albino.

-Si está dormido como un tronco, así no puedo disfrutar de él…

Gilbert estaba ahora tumbado hacia arriba mirándole, con tan solo la ropa interior ajustada y una mirada rendida.

-Sabes que acabarás pidiendo más – le susurraba mientras se acercaba más a él. Y acto seguido le dio un beso para hacerlo callar.

Empezó a besarlo delicadamente, apenas acariciando sus labios, posando sus manos en su rostro. Gilbert hizo ademán de querer apartarle, pero tenía la razón demasiado nublada como para hacerlo. Los besos iban tornándose más fogosos, hasta que el francés introduzco su lengua en su boca besándolo apasionadamente cada vez con mayor excitación, saboreando el sabor a alcohol que lo impregnaba. Ahora Gilbert intentaba desabrocharle la camisa con torpeza, pero sus dedos se resbalaban por los botones así que Francis se la quitó rápidamente para seguir con su trabajo.

Bajaba por el cuello, marcándole algún que otro chupetón, hasta detenerse en los pectorales. Disfrutaba de esos pequeños detalles como pellizcarle los pezones o incluso mordisquearlos levemente. Gilbert soltaba algún que otro pequeño gemido a lo que Francis respondía estimulándole más.

-Parece que ya estás listo…- comentó lascivamente Francis refiriéndose a la erección de su amigo

-Tsk… t-tan solo cállate y…sigue...-dijo Gilbert desviando la mirada, sonrojado por el alcohol.

El rubio empezó a besarle y a acariciarle por encima de la ropa interior, para luego quitársela y continuar lamiendo. Gilbert notaba que el cuerpo le ardía además de que las habilidades del francés le hacían estremecerse de placer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Susurraba de vez en cuando el nombre de su amigo entre jadeos, lo cual excitaba más a éste. Dejó de ocuparse del asunto con la boca y probó a estimularlo introduciéndole dos dedos.

-Está demasiado estrecho, a ver como continúo después… -pensaba Francis. Mientras, Gilbert disfrutaba para sus adentros de esa extraña sensación pero no menos placentera.

Francis se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, y se detuvo a contemplar al albino: tendido en el suelo, sonrojado y bastante excitado, con un pequeño destello de lujuria en sus ojos debido, quizá, al alcohol…No voy a poder controlarme, pensaba.

Le separó las piernas y tras varios intentos le introdujo la punta. Su amigo no parecía quejarse en exceso así que continuó penetrándolo hasta que Gilbert gritó de dolor.

-¡A-ah…! N-no sigas, duele...

-Sólo un poco más y ya está…-le intentó tranquilizar Francis.

Unos pocos centímetros más y ya estaba. Empezó a moverse lentamente, con cuidado, intentando no hacerle demasiado daño. Puede que se esté aprovechando de él pero no por ello va a dejar de ser amable al menos… Gilbert por su parte no dejaba de jadear y de sentir que el cuerpo le ardía cada vez más a pesar de la mezcla de dolor y de placer, y más cuando el rubio aumentó la velocidad… Ahora sí que le costaba controlar sus gemidos, y se le escapaba alguna exclamación en alemán.

-A-ah…ngh…_mein Gott…s-stoppe nicht_...

No pensaba hacerlo, pensó el francés. Se relamió los labios con una sonrisa pervertida. Se sentía mejor de lo que había imaginado, y casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba embistiéndolo con pasión, a lo que Gilbert respondía con más gemidos cargados de deseo. Ambos estaban cerca del clímax…

-Ah..! Mmh..N-no puedo m-más…voy a….ngh…-intentaba decir el albino entre jadeos.

Francis aumenta la velocidad en el momento final hasta que ambos llegan al orgasmo entre sonoros gemidos.

-G-gil…A-aah!

El corazón le latía por todo el cuerpo, apenas podía escuchar su propia respiración exhausta ni a Gilbert balbucear su nombre. Se tumbó en el suelo al lado suyo saboreando aún la sensación de calor que había estallado en él. Giró la cabeza para observar a su amigo.

-¿Gilbert? – pero éste se había quedado dormido – _Mon dieu_… -resopla.

Se incorpora y tras unos segundos coge un clínex con el que limpiar al menos el torso de Gilbert. Empieza a vestirse cuando se da cuenta de que su amigo aún sigue desnudo tumbado en el suelo. Si Toño lo pilla así me meteré en problemas…más bien me matará, piensa. A regañadientes se acerca a Gilbert e intenta despertarlo, pero sin éxito.

-Arg, no me hagas vestirte vamos…-refunfuña. Pero al final no le queda más remedio que hacerlo.

Consigue ponerle toda la ropa, costoso trabajo si se trata de un borracho dormido, y se queda de brazos cruzados pensando en que la situación se ve demasiado extraña como para dejarlo así.

-Sería mejor que nos vayamos pero eso significa…. _Merde,_ no tengo otra elección.

Tras dudar unos segundos, coge sus cosas y las de Gilbert, carga a éste a su espalda y sale de la cafetería. Fuera el viento helado le daba la bienvenida y maldecía el no peso pluma del albino.

-Ya podría caminar solito que para algo tiene piernas...su casa no está precisamente cerca que digamos…- se quejaba todo el rato, hasta que oye hablar en sueños a Gilbert - ¿Eh?

-Nng...Fran..cis…

Volteó la cara y se encontró con la de su amigo sorprendentemente cerca de la suya. Dormía placidamente, con un rostro inusualmente inocente en él aunque le resaltase su atractivo. Francis no pudo evitar sonreír con aire cariñoso y algo embobado, pero al darse cuenta agitó la cabeza molesto y algo sonrojado y volvió la vista al frente.

La puerta de la casa de Gilbert se encontraba ahora ante sus ojos. Su hermano debería estar durmiendo ya... Lo dejó apoyado en el portal, resopló, llamó al timbre y salió corriendo.

* * *

Sí, y huyó cual buena persona xDD Si os ha gustado dejad un review si quereis, y si nos pues eso que os habeis entretenido leyéndolo ^^


End file.
